creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldriana Remulus
An A knew characte I am considering writing a story about. I also may or my not decided to use her for any story that involves the universe of Manvadrasia (such as Serpentine Servant,) History Aldriana is a wolf beastmen who works for a guild of mercenaries, The Black Wolves, that her great-grandfather founded. She was the first woman in her family to ever join the guild, and admittedly has shown herself to be very capable. Her father was proud of her accomplishments, and Aldriana was more than happy to help the Guild in any way she could. He kept her on a strict training for most of her life, and even though that hurt her social skills she and her father became very close. She became an expert in sword fighting and hand to hand combat (though the beastmen version might be better described as claw to claw combat) and learned to use a beastmen's highten senses (such as smell) to track opponets and tragets. Eventually she began doing jobs for the guild. It was regulary hired as guards for caravans or to hunt down bandits and the like. She proved to be good at this job as well. While they could not say much about her "talent" with conversations. she proved to be a very effective when her clients were in danger. Eventualy, the guild recived word about a lich wandering about, and thier home kingdom had offered a king's randsome for his head. Aldriana's father, having been in charge of the guild since her grandfather passed away, sent her out for the job, having complete faith in her. She didn't exaclty share that faith, but still went, not wanting to fail the guild. The lich was prepared for this, while Aldriana had managed to wound him, he was quick enough to hit her with a spell that made her unable to move. The Lich laid a curse of her; Her natural animal insticts would become stronger, until they completely overshadow her rationality. However, the law of curses also states that she must have away to break it, so the lich gave her one chance; The Lich must kill Die in 150 days or the curse will be unbreakable. The Lich left,and a few hours later the spell wore off. Now, she is more determined than ever to kill her target. The Goddess Mera is helping her, trying keep her sane. But time is still running ou. Personality She is shy around people she does not know, often preferring to just not speak except absolutly nessisary. She is not very bright, but she has a kind heart and honestly wants to help people. She enjoys being with her father, work, charity, training. She dislikes bad smelling substances, being called a "dog", hearing the guild be insulted and hearing her father being insulted. Trivia *Her last name comes from the legend of Romulus and Remulus, brothers who were raised by a she wolf and founded Rome. *The Lich (If you guys would like her to be featured in Serpentine Servant) will be revealed to be Fiachra. *He birth day would be our equivalent of March 14, though in her world it would be called Ides 14. *She is 17 years old. Category:Manvadrasia